High School Love
by fadedfairytales
Summary: No one could understand how or even why Bonnie Bennett was chosen as Damon Salvatores best friend. No one questions it though, they've already seen what happens when someone does. The two - with Stefan - have grown up together, always have been so close. But what happens when that line between friendship and relationship begins to blur? AU/All Human


**Author's Note**: Hello to those who have decided to take the time out and read my story. For that Thank You! This is my first FanFic here. So I'm a little nervous to actually publish it.

I decided a while ago to give this writing on FanFiction a shot - instead of being the reviewer and reader. Yes I was one of those guest reviewers who never made an account. And hopefully it will be a good experience and expand my writing.

Basically this idea has been playing on my mind, and I had written it out a little while ago. But never got around to publishing it. So here it is.  
If you all enjoy it - maybe give a review on your point of view. What you do and don't like. What areas I need work on. Questions about plots or what's happening. Or to clear places that might have confused you.  
Every review is welcomed and much appreciated!

**Side note**: This will be rated M for language, nudity and underage drinking.

**Disclaimer**: Character rights belong to the CW and LJ Smith.

* * *

**Reminiscing**

The instant rush of silence from the loud party goers, created a slight ring to manufacture in the slightly inebriated young girl's ear. Standing near the back, the caramel skinned beauty. With waves of dark chocolate locks cascading down her back, framing her face to veil itself from the adjourning crowd. Silently watching the scene before her with a feeling akin to amusement, if the slight curve of her soft pink painted cupid bow lips were a give way.

Glistening emerald jewels unconsciously made their way onto the intoxicated man standing high above everyone. Wobbling to and fro atop a dark platform, trying to gain his balance what seemed to be a large set of speakers. The music remote that had silenced the rhythmic beat that had onced coursed through the room and over the chatting crowd, was stashed to one pale hand with his half empty bottle of whiskey. Only Damon would be drinking out of the bottle at his own party. Unlike the rest who dared to try the Punch that at some point a kid would have drugged.

His other hand, free and bore out before him, as if the mere act could silence his whole house.

It didn't surprise Bonnie one bit that it did.

A soft chuckle rung past plumped lips at the sight Bonnie was watching. Careful to keep her chest vibrations to a minimum, so that it didn't spill the contents from the fifth{?} cup of bourbon, nursing against her heart. There were three people at this party that knew of the expensive bottles that were stashed in many secret hideaways. Bonnie being one of those lucky three.

Every parted lips, waited with baited breath. Watching Damon take course of the gathering crowd. As if to check he had every single attention in the room before he would proceed. When eyes fell onto chatting guest, the heat of his stare on their figures became more effective than the high school teachers who tirelessly tried to keep their class quiet and focused for the hour they are together.

His cerulean eyes paused the moment they met Bonnie's. Clashing those piercing blue's onto her green, holding its position there for a spilt second. The tiniest of smiles ghosted across his pre-licked lips, appearing just long enough for Bonnie to mirror the action in reply. Taking his attention once more onto the crowd, he ran the tips of his fingers through his already rumpled midnight hair. Permitting everyone to watch the ends to become even more ruffled in the bed head style that took next to no effort to achieve.

"Everybody shut the hell up." Those few left that were talking, created a chorus of corresponding echoes of jaw's being slammed shut the moment Damon spoke those five words. If bet's were being made right now, she'd put money down that they would be able to hear the chirping of crickets outside if someone allowed a door to creak open.

Every shade of glazed eyes, looked upon Damon. The man who had a knack for controlling others, call it part of his charm, his skill. Whichever. But either way, Damon could easily announce his presence by just appearing, without even having to speak a single word. Gaining everyone's attention instantly, just like now.  
Where ever he went. All it took was a look and the classic Salvatore smirk and everyone would immediately bend to his whim, hanging off every word that he spoke. It was all pretty amusing to the one person that didn't and liked not having to be controlled by the great Damon Salvatore. And that happened to be his very own best friend.  
Little Bonnie Bennett.

Who found it amusing that everywhere they went, girls would drop everything to stare on wistfully, wishing to be on his arm. Guys gathered around, as if Damon himself was a great Greek God. A mixture of awe and jealously.

Everyone at Mystic Falls High School worshipped the ground Damon walked. And Bonnie Bennett, the small little black girl preferred to walk ahead, at her own stride and loved to bring his ego a peg or two down.

Other's tried to follow her lead, to stand out from the rest. But it never worked out too well. The thing that separated them from her, was that she had Damon's respect. Built from years of growing up together and knowing each other on a personal level, not like everyone else who got to see the outer layer Damon permitted them to see.

Bonnie could remember the day she gained not only respect from Damon but a friendship she treasured with everything in her. Damon of course boasted of a different story where he made himself out to be the good guy.

Damon was _that_ kid that was always taller than everyone else in Kindy. Using his intimidating height to his advantage, towering over his peers to the point where he made them uncomfortable with the idea of what could possibly happen if they didn't do what the King of the Playground says. Damon never even had to raise a finger. He learnt the art of intimidation from his father, picked it up as fast as he was able to make demands in his growing education in words. Persuasion was next, but that didn't come until later when girls were a form of romance and not walking cooties.

Bonnie on the other hand had always been small. The one that always lent a hand when you had trouble with a word or a toy, or even when you happened to hurt yourself. Bonnie shared everything, her toys, paints, paper. Only permitting herself to be happy when others around her were happy.  
But no matter where she what she did of where she went. She was the one who always got the short end of the stick. Being picked on for her height and skin colour. There was always _those_ kids around.

Damon and Bonnie kept their distance. Until one afternoon, everything changed. Her father, Rudy Bennett was in the making of creating a deal with Damon's father, Giuseppe Salvatore. It was that day, the Damon deemed Bonnie a V.I.P to his inner circle.  
They were in the entertainment room, Stefan at the time was out with Mary. Leaving the Maid Mrs Thompson to be assigned duty of keeping a watchful eye over the two. Damon knowing the routine breaks, waited until she had left for hers to start his teasing and demanding of Bonnie to do things.

Giving me your toy, play this game with me and lose, play this and that but only if I win.  
Bonnie stayed silent, keeping her little lips shut and continued to set about making her Lego building. She drew the line, when the cars that he was playing with. All of a sudden flew towards her, knocking down her work.

She didn't cry, didn't call out to get him trouble. Instead she silently set about to re-do what she created. Even though any parent or maid could have seen the angry glint in her eyes, increasing when Damon's annoying unbroken voice infiltrated in that self-asserted demanding way a kid his age could act.

Demanding Bonnie to pick up all his cars and bring them to her.

Calmly, she turned around and faced him. Shy innocent Bonnie told him he had two legs and that he should use them, it that sassy tone of hers.

And that then was the moment that one kid, who was smaller and younger than him had stood up to Damon without a fleck of fear present and the oldest Salvatore was won over.

No matter how much she tried to tell him, the following day in Kindy, when he began to pester her. That she didn't want to be friends with him. He was relentless until later down the track Damon had saved her. And she was stupid to not become friends with Damon.

But _that_ is a whole different story.

#

"Take of your pants." A deep guttural voice slurred over Bonnie's shoulder. She didn't even care to glance over to see what drunken party guest had shouted out his request, eliciting chuckles from the surrounding sea of people.

"First buy me a drink and tell me I'm pretty." The soft chorus of chuckles that had re-instated beforehand, burst forth into fierce laughter. Tears sprung to party goers eyes as they whispered to each other how funny Damon was.

Bonnie could only shake her head and rein her eyes from rolling dramatically in their sockets.

Leaning further against the wall, placing almost all her weight onto the stone pillar, she bared her arms across her chest. Her foot began to tap down the seconds in a countless beat, waiting for the speech that was sure to happen once the crowd had quietened down once again. And she wasn't disappointed. Damon began, with a dramatic flair. Elaborating on how it is another great year, that everyone should enjoy this moment here together and live to our fullest while we are young.

"You'd think with age, the beast would start to tame itself." A melodious voice flittered over the cheering crowd. Her breath sliced across Bonnie's ear. Instantly giving her access to the over stench of her cheap perfume and alcohol stained breath.

Bonnie didn't even bother to comment. She knew how this went. Girls who took an interested in Damon and don't instantly gain his attention would slither towards Bonnie. Knowing that if they managed to get a ticket into a friendship with Bonnie, who rarely gained friends out of her own inner circle. That it will guarantee a free pass right to Damon. Or they either talked to her, hoping to get a smile or laugh and the feat itself would gain Damon's attention. As he not so secretly – to everyone else but him – admires Bonnie's choices.  
How did she know this? Easy. Bonnie has lost count how many times she has been a sucker to those that fall for the Salvatore Charm and use any means to snag the great un-tameable beast. Which included using and abusing sweet naïve little Bonnie.  
Instead of indulging the unwanted visitor, she just gave a small smile and brought her drink to her lips without sipping on the liquid inside.

"I guess he doesn't need to, considering he has you around." She went on, shifting closer and closer until Bonnie was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the sudden lack of space between the two.

Bonnie wasn't a touchy feely kind of person. Sure she hugged her friends in public. But she liked to keep her hands to herself and others to do the same. Those few times that she had a boyfriend, of course she held their hands every now and again. Gave them a kiss goodbye. But that was it. Everything else was to happen behind closed door not in the open.

It could be because of the life she grew up in, living as an independent girl. Having only her father as a parental figure, which happened to be after her Grams death. Considering he was always away at work, it brought out her individuality at such a tender young age. Even with Damon looming over her, cooking and bringing her over to his house or staying over every time her father would leave her alone in the great big house.

She just grew to be dependent on herself.

Or Bonnie just wasn't one of those people that just liked to be all touchy feely.

"How do you do it?" Curiosity leaked with a waft of vodka spiked cherry shot breath. "I mean you are a tiny-" And off she went, listing every fault of Bonnie's and how she didn't understand how she could keep Damon under control.

Bonnie kept half a mind to the conversation. It's not like the girl was sober enough to really pay attention if Bonnie was in fact paying attention to her.  
Rather than giving the girl her time, Bonnie's eyes trekked Damon as he slithered closer. Dancing, swaying his hips, hands spread about him as if he was in physical distance to hold onto Bonnie. Slowly, and slyly Damon made his way over to her and the chatty girl trying to rope her into conversation.

"Come Dance with me." The moment his voice filtered through the intoxicated girls' thick head. Bonnie felt the sudden shift in her attention. Her back became ram rod straight as her chest stuck out further to make her small chest seem bigger. Her hand, like a flash, touched the ends of her hair as she twirled the curls of brown pre-made locks.

Trying to appear seductive and tempting. And failing. At least in Bonnie's eyes.

Bonnie merely rolled her eyes as she ignored the girl completely and turned her focus on Damon, who was wearing that challenging smile he always loved to play when he knew someone was going to reject him.

"Now why would I do that when I am talking to…" Turning her attention to the bimbo beside her. Bonnie raised a curious brow. "What's your name?"

Damon's penetrating blue eyes turned towards the girl, finally taking note that someone was in fact standing next to Bonnie. His eyes wondered over her body as she stammered to introduce herself to Damon.

"I'm Cathy." Presenting him with her well-manicured hand, she waited for Damon to take her hand into his own. When time slipped by, did she draw her hand back. Disappointment screaming from her demeanour.

Giving her another sweep, Damon gave her one of his most charming smiles.

"Would you be a doll and hold this for me?" Without waiting for her response, he handed her Bonnie's drink and his empty bottle. Once relieved of their responsibilities, he grabbed Bonnie's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Cathy instantly becoming a thought placed at the furthest parts of his mind.

Careful as to not bump into anyone, Damon weaved with a flair of experience through the sea of dancers. Coming to an abrupt stop when he figured they had reached the middle of the Dance Floor. Bonnie, who was trailing behind him, spung around under the tips of Damon's fingers. Stopping only when she was presented before him, her back pressed against his chest. Bonnie fought back the wave of dizziness that overlapped her at the sudden alter in her equilibrium. The shots and bourbon thinking of making a second appearance, instead of embarrassing herself, she was quick to halt any further thought of upending her drinks. She always was a light weight. No matter how many times she was convinced to come out drinking with Damon. Experience never lengthened her alcohol hold.

"Why you are having a party again?" Bonnie questioned, repeating the same query back when she helped set up.

Damon grew silent as he moved his body against the back of Bonnie's, following the sway of her body.

"To celebrate your excellent grade in the big exam you stressed out for weeks prior." The statement came out sounding more like a question. Bonnie couldn't help but snort as she shook her head.

"I'm sure everyone here came just to celebrate my passing of a single exam."

"They should."

"Really, Damon. Why are you having this party? There's always a reason."

"Didn't you listen to my great and inspiring speech before?"

"Yes I did. In fact, I had also listened to it at the party before, and before that and before that one. Shall I go on?"

"Okay, miss-I-know-it-all. Why don't you tell me why I am having this party?"

Bonnie grew silent, pretending to be deep in thought over why Damon could possibly be throwing what seemed to be a random party.

"Might it be the fact that your Dad finally put you back in his will?" Bonnie questioned. Turning around to face on the stunned expression on his face. His eyebrows had reached towards his hair line as his eyes squinted at her. His lips quirked in that way she knew he was deep in thought.

"You talked to the old man, didn't you?" He accused. Promptly picking up their rhythm again that he allowed to falter in his surprise.

"You mean the time you left to fetch your new blonde who 'somehow' had been abandoned by her friends at the shops. And I had happened to come across your father in his study and appealed to his lovable side?"

"Bon-nie." He dragged out her name, almost sounding like a whine.

"Relax, it wasn't me." At that major hint, she could practically see the wheels turning in his head. Increasing as he ruled out possible parties. It was until a soundless click appeared, as if the pieces were put back together. That his face dissolved back to his classic relaxed face he always wore as if he didn't care, but underneath he did. Shrugging his shoulders, Damon let a loose smile appear. The very smile that claimed the issue done and dealt with.

In other words, there was no more talking about the subject. Normally Bonnie would push him, but tonight was a night of letting go and she did just that.

Letting the hypnotic beat sway her hips, she let her hands fly into the air. Pumping them to the high beat as her head fell back. Damon too, drew into her space, letting the music take over his body.

This right here is what Damon enjoyed. Being able to be one of those few that got to dance with Bonnie, who appeared to be the only girl in the damn school that could be one of those dancers on those music Videos MTV has running all Sunday. She moved as if the song itself came out from her body. She was the siren that lulled you in.  
Bonnie wasn't even aware of the effect she was creating with her body. Her eyes always closed when she was lost in the bliss of the music, no worries or thoughts to penetrate the moment. She had a craft of losing herself, being so carefree in her own trance that she didn't even make her partner feel like an outside. In fact she involved them, and moulded them to her art until they too could feel the carefree bliss that she perfected.

It was truly a hypnotising sight. Especially to those who were watching around her.

Every single guy had their eyes trained, not on their dancing partners that were practically giving them a lap dance on the Dance floor. But onto Bonnie's body. Who looked so innocent yet very tempting that it was a sin.

Damon felt that burning primal need to protect her from those prying eyes, a feeling Damon was very used too. Slithering closer, until their chest were separated by an inch. Damon glared at the men, until they turned their eyes away from the beauty captivating all of their attention.

Three songs came and went. Just as they were shy from hitting number four.

The two were interrupted by a chorus of voices merged together.

"Can we have a dance?" Both Bonnie and Damon glanced to the side, seeking visual aid of the interruptions. Bonnie cast a curious glance over to the small petite blonde and to her companion the tall leggy red head. Both point blank ignoring her and staring at Damon with wide almost pleading eyes, as if begging would sway him to say yes. Bonnie tried to squirm out from under his hold. But Damon kept her in a firm grip, parting his lips perparing to decline with his classic way of making it sound as if the idea was tempting, but saying no in the process.

"It pains me to have to say no to two such beautiful girls who look like they are more than capable of keep—" While she was irritated that her time was once again, like always, cut short. Bonnie caught the eyes of a certain somebodies. Prompting Bonnie to interrupt his skilled speech of declining tempting invitations. Smiling sweetly towards the girls, Bonnie parted her lips. Knowing full well she will have a pissy Damon after what she is about to do.

"Sure. He's all yours." She gave Damon a wink, patted his chest in that reassuring manner. Unhinging herself from the surprised Damon arms, before making her way through the dancing crowd. Following a unseen path through sweating bodies. Breaking past the scorching body heart and intense stench of body odour, alcohol and men and women perfume - Or as guys like to call it, aftershave - Slowly making her way over to Stefan standing by Caroline. Throughout her departure, Bonnie could feel Damon's glare ripping through her cream coloured dress, with promise of payback.

The smirk adorned on her face, morphed into a welcoming smile, mirroring those that she stepped up towards.

The euphoria that she built up from the dance, continued to plague through her veins. Pushing the smile to grow wider, showing all her pearly white teeth.

"Bonnie." Caroline shouted gleefully. Her arms flung around the dark skinned girl in a bone crushing hug. Bonnie's view instantly obscured by shoulder length blonde hair.

"Can't. Breathe. Care." Bonnie managed to say.

"Sorry." She loosened up, holding onto Bonnie a little longer before letting go to hand over a drink she held in her spare hand. Shaking her head, Bonnie's sight bounced towards Stefan who had an amused expression adjourned on his face.

"My Brother looks like he wants to kill you." Bonnie lips alternated until the smirk from before made its second appearance.

"When doesn't he want to kill me? It comes with the friend package." Stefan permitted an ear to ear grin. As he threw an arm over Bonnie's shoulder and gave her a one arm hug.

"What comes with the sister package?"

"You haven't worked it out yet?"

"It's a day to day learning process." Then just like that, Stefan grew serious. Leaning down until he could become in close vicinity of Bonnie. Whispering for only her ears only.

"Mom wants to talk to you tomorrow." Bonnie felt her head weave back in shock, as her green eyes met the sea green of Stefan's. The exhilaration from moments before depleted within seconds.

"Just me?" She questioned. Her heart that was already thumping in her chest, accelerated at Stefan's nod.

Mary, Stefan's and Damon's mother was in some way like her own. She kind of adopted their mom as hers when her real mother had walked out on her all those years ago. Bonnie loved spending time with Mary. At herr work or even trips out like shopping and spa days. Considering that her only offspring were two boys.

Of course Damon was in tuned to Fashion and can not only dress himself and dress other girls. But he can also tell a fake to a real in seconds. But while he might indulge his mother every now and then and attend these outings with her. It wasn't the same as having a daughter to go with. And Bonnie, who Mary loved as her own, found that in her. Shopping, trips to New York, England etc. Attending runways. Winery trips. Every outing that was more fitted for mother daughter, Bonnie always came along. Never once denying, even when she had the choice to.

Mary of course, knew that Bonnie wasn't hers. She wasn't deluded into thinking that this lonely child was now hers. She wasn't the kind to steal a kid that belonged to someone else. She just thought of Bonnie being part of two families. Hers and the Bennett's. And that was it.

And Bonnie herself, agreed with the idea of her being part of two families. She had grown up with Mary's influence when she became that role model in her eyes, when she was old enough to stay at home by herself and her father took off for longer periods of times. Instead of being lonely at home, most of the time she spent her fatherless time with the Salvatore's. Admiring Mary, winning over Giuseppe with her charm and wit, being a sister to Stefan and more importantly being Damon's best friend.

That was then, easier times. Now, every time she visited Mary. She saw the damage the disease was causing her. And it pained Bonnie to see such a strong woman, who she admired and loved go through all that she has. Knowing more is to come. No one knew if she would be getting worse with age or better. Right now was a trial and error stage to see how serious the disease was.

It scared her, because when she spoke alone with Mary. It was sometimes with good news, but it was becoming more of the bad news kind. Bonnie had become Mary's confidant for her troubles, and while Bonnie didn't mind. It was that, her heart broke everytime she saw the older woman placed in such a horrible position.

Of course Mary gave the basic barely touched gist of her issues. Shrugged it off with a nonchalance. Bonnie being who she was, could read behind the lines.

#

"What time?" Bonnie asked, her tone immediately taking on that business tone she asserts when presented with a situation that is deemed serious.

"After lunch." Bonnie nodded her head. Committing the time to memory. She would have to go upstairs to Damon's room to make a note in her phone. But first she'd need to get the key off the devil himself.

But by the looks of things, it will be a while before she would be getting anything from Damon. Considering the sight laid out before her.

"He's an assassin." Caroline commented. Taking note of the scene in the middle of the Dance floor. Stefan couldn't contain the snort nor could Bonnie hold back her chuckle.

All three turned their full attention on the dance floor. Watching as the girls that weren't dancing with Damon's buddies, squished themselves around him in an almost small mob pit. Damon being the centre, of course.  
Each girl trying to push her way in closer to get that small slither of his attention even though they know it won't lead to anything more than a casual hook up, a fling or nothing.

It was a horrible thought to have about someone. But it was the truth. Damon never allowed himself to fall prey to a relationship.

There was only one girl that managed to snag him into a relationship. Pass the deadline of his usual flings. Katherine Pierce. The one person that stole Damon's heart, carelessly dropped it to the floor and pierced it with her stiletto heel.  
Of course no one knows just how broken the girl left the number one bachelor of Mystic Falls and woman killer. Expect Bonnie, who was at the time not as close as they were before.

Both Damon and Bonnie learnt a lesson, a very hard lesson from Katherine.

The moment Katherine had befriended Bonnie, Damon took an interest. Everything went alright for the first month. Bonnie and Katherine grew close, becoming best friends. Damon and Bonnie were still as close as ever and Kat managed to bypass the expiree date of Damon's length of time he would commit to a girl. Everyone was happy.  
Never once did Katherine bitch about the amount of times that Damon spent with Bonnie. Or how she should be his number one instead of the caramel skinned girl that always came first over everything. Katherine respected it. Or so she did in the first month.  
And it was only then, when the month went by that things changed. Slowly and carefully she formed a wedge between the unbreakable two. Bonnie and Damon's arguments became frequent, aggressive until both had enough and drifted apart.  
It was so carefully done, that neither pointed fingers at Katherine until afterwards when they weren't blinded by her sweet talking charm.

The two were too stubborn to admit that the spilt was hurting them deeper than the time Bonnie's had lost her grams and Damon had managed to dissapoint his mother to the point where she didn't even talk to him for a couple of days.

One time, during a quiet period in their separation. Bonnie was going to finally sort everything out with Damon. But Katherine being the crafty manipulator that she was. Talked her out of it, not knowing at the time she was doing the same thing with Damon.

Bonnie watched on with her new friends, Elena Pierce and Caroline Forbes. Acting as if it didn't hurt every time she would see Damon flouncing around with Katherine on his arm. It broke her heart to see that Damon could easily toss her aside as if everything they have been through together meant nothing.

Damon too, pretended not to be affect by the absence of his best friend. And the only way he could do that was to make everyone else suffer. Including his former best friend.

It was a rough month, the toughest month that Bonnie had to endure. And it all ended when Katherine had pretended to be her twin sister and bed her boyfriend who happened to be Damon's younger brother. Stefan Salvatore.

Stefan had worked out before things grew too serious in his intimidate time with who he thought was Elena. At once he kicked her out of his room and immediately sought out Damon. Confessing to tell him of what he had done. And since then Stefan had carried the guilt of breaking his brother's heart.

Damon who couldn't turn to his mother or father or even his traitor of a brother, leaving him with no choice but to turn to the one person who he always looked to at times like these. That was before he screwed it all up.  
Sneaking into her room like he used, he spent all night at the Bennett household. Bonnie while still pissed at him, listened to Damon vent of what recently happened. Not even flinching when he suddenly punched a hole in her wall - which is now concealed by a photo frame of the two of them in New York. After he had let his anger go, they both curled up in her bed. Both uttering apologizes. Clearing the air of all the months' troubles.

Bonnie held a broken Damon that night. Not knowing that after all they had been put through. That they would grow impossibly closer than they were prior to Katherine's enterance in their life.

Damon vowed that night; he would never let a woman step between him and his family again. By family he meant Bonnie.

Which brought him to his player ways. Amusing himself with a girl as long as he was still entertained. Ending their fling when he grew bored. Which usually stopped around the week three mark.

Bonnie kept silent on the subject. She hated how he objectified women. She hated how Katherine made his heart lock itself away when he came close to feeling something for anyone outside his family.

No matter what she will say and do, he won't change his ways. Katherine truly broke Damon.

Even though Damon was over what happened, there was still that ghost pain that flared every now and again. The memories of what he had done, the things he allowed Katherine to say and do. And worst of it all. That he permitted Katherine to come between him and Bonnie.

That was something he would never forgive himself for. Even if Bonnie constantly reassured him that she had forgiven and forgotten it.

It was hard to find forgiveness in himself over the fact that he had really hurt his Bonnie.

Looking back now, he realized what an idiot he was. Knowing that all now, he's slowly becoming brothers again with Stefan and being there for Bonnie..

Bonnie.

She was one complicated girl. Not in the sense of who is. But who she was to him.

If anyone asked Damon to describe what she meant to him, he would have a hard time placing words to his feelings.

She was his family. But he has never once considered her his sister. Of course they fight like brother and sister. He protected her as a big brother would, apparently a little too over protective if Bonnie and Stefan were a given. But that was a matter of opinion and Damon believed he wasn't protecting her enough.  
She was close with his father something that was rare. Practically adopted his mother as her own. But Damon could never bring himself to claim her as his sister.

Stefan could, and surprisingly enough Damon was okay with that. Even after everything with Katherine. He was okay with Stefan claiming that he was Bonnie's big brother.

Bonnie _is_ Damon's best friend. The person she rang when she was in trouble, needed to be picked up or if she just felt lonely. She was the bearer of his secrets. Things he never even told his mother who he was close to. Or brother. Everything that happened to him, Bonnie was privileged to know every single detail.

But just not labelled as his sister, and no matter how much he tried to. He felt uncomfortable claiming her to be.

He never questioned it. Never allowed anyone else question it. And didn't bother to justify anything.

Bonnie Bennett _is_ his best friend. _His_ Bonnie.

End of story.

####

Stefan glanced down at his phone. Watching the hand tick just shy of the twelve position.  
He was sneaking into his own house at twelve o'clock in the afternoon.

_Figures._ Guilt tore into Stefan as his hands fished the keys out of his pocket, sliding it into the lock so that he would not alert any member of the Salvatore working crew that would be more than likely cleaning up Damon's parties mess before his parents will be home within an hour.

Stefan _was_ meant to be home bright and early to help. Like he usually did. But not only did he find himself tied up with other more entertaining things last night outside of his home, but for the first time in his life he had slept in. Well past his alarm clock.

Slipping inside, he glanced about the room. Surprised at seeing it so normal when his last memory of the place when he had lingered around when there was only a handful of people left, Caroline, Bonnie and Damon included.

Everything that had a surface was littered with bottles, empty cups, rubbish. Places held material of someone's attire. Shoes missing its otherhalf tripped people over.

The house looked like over a hundred people had spent all the night partying well passed the drunken state.

_Oh wait, that's exactly what's happened_.

Tiptoeing past the chandler cleaners, Stefan almost made a clearing when a maid stepped out from the kitchen door and right into Stefan's pathway. A small squeak left the maids upturned lips, surprise coloured her features before she caught sight of who exactly she had ran into.

The maid was quick to school her features. Expect those piercing brown eyes that made Stefan feel the overwhelming need to fidget and confess his sins.

"Sorry Mr Salvatore. Didn't see you there."

"It's fine. Is Bonnie and Damon up yet?"

"No, Sir. Slept through all morning. Didn't even stir when we cleaned the room or the cleaners came and went with the big racket that they were making."

"Of course not." Stefan mutters to himself, before smiling at the woman who was still giving him that _look_. As if she caught him eating cookies before dinner. "Thank You. I'll go wake them."

"Do you want me to get the hose, Sir?" There was an underlying mischievous hint to her tone, a little fact that Stefan picked up.

Smiling, he stood there for a second, contemplating the idea. The last time Damon threw a party so big, he convinced Bonnie to drink well into the night. Practically making her dead by morning where she slept all day alongside Damon. Knowing the two, they would sleep through the following night. Stefan took it upon himself to make sure that wasn't the case. With his brilliant idea of hosing the two down, they awoke drenched and half sober by the freezing cold water. Irritated and beyond pissed off, the two got up to clean up the mess they made. Damon annoyed at his own slip up at not hiring a cleaning crew to come in.

It was the deal that his parents and Damon made. If they were to throw a party, it was their job to make sure nothing gets stolen and that the house is spick and span by the time they came back home. If not, well there had been no problems. And Bonnie always made sure that they didn't find out what that 'If Not' is.

It took about a month and revenge from both of them before they finally forgave Stefan for that small act.

"While that may be appealing. I think it would be best to keep that as my back up plan." Nodding her head, she uttered he goodbyes. Before carrying on with her duties for the day. Leaving Stefan to make his way up the stairs to the second landing where he stomped his way –loudly– towards Damon's room situated next to Bonnie's. They were either in their own room or together in one.

Groaning, Bonnie awoke to the piercing light of the morning sun filtering past the open windows, blaring right at her eyelids. _It's way too early to be awake_.

Slipping a hand over to her pillow. She pulled it out from under her head, letting it fall back on top of her where she can suffocate the light from reaching her again.

Unaware, that the sudden pillow disappearance had awoken her very dead weighted companion who had decided that sharing was caring.

"Really, Bennett?" Damon's raspy voice groaned out as he shifted over to the other side to do the same to his abandoned pillow.

"Shut it, Salvatore." Bonnie protested back, shifting until she grew comfortable again and could feel sleep once more taking her under.

That was until she was rudely awoken by one Stefan Salvatore. Who was more than happy to bound into the room, jumping square into the middle of the bed.

"If it's not one Salvatore it's the other." Bonnie groaned out, feeling a tug onto the pillow she was clutching to her face.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads."

"If you don't get out, Brother. I will rip that little friend of yours downstairs and shove it down your throat."

"Grumpy." Stefan laughed, despite being threatened to be un-maned by his own brother. The two were horrible morning people. Bonnie always was, Damon only when he has been drinking all night.

"Stefan. You know I love you and all. But if you don't let me get more sleep. I will burn your ass on fire." In the silence that followed Bonnie's threat, everyone present could hear the sound of the youngest Salvatore swallow deeply. Damon couldn't help but smirk behind the plush cushion; he would be feeling the same as his brother if he were in his position. Of course he wouldn't show it, brush it off. But the two had been at witness to her morning grumps and her anger to the point where she does come through with her threats.

Smirking. Bonnie shifted, making sure to kick Stefan in the process as she pulled the covers over her head and slid towards Damon where she stole his pillow right out from in front of him.

"Thanks." She mumbled, sighing as she wrapped herself in a cocoon. Getting comfortable to be able to go back to sleep.

"Bon-Bon." Stefan turned to her childhood nickname. Jumping over until he was straddling the short girls legs. Holding onto the edges of her covers, trying to pry them from her very strong hands.

"I wouldn't do that Stefan." Damon warned, peeling his eyes to stare at his brother. Knowing there was no chance of sleep now.

"Bonn-nie." He sung her name, tugging the blanket down.

"She's been taking self-defence lessons." Damon tried once more, although half-hearted. It always amused him to see Bonnie, who is smaller then his brother, get the upper hand.

Shifting to a sitting position. Damon slid out from under the bed. Heading over towards the cupboard stocked with trackies and shirts.

Just as he pulled a pair of black pants out, Bonnie twisted her body until Stefan fell to his side. Bouncing up with such speed, that Stefan didn't see the large king size doona cover slide over his body until he was surrounded by the material. In a make shift of a sack.

Bonnie grabbed all four corners, and began to pull him across the floorboards. Damon watched on, amusement evident by his sparking blue eyes and wide smile.

"Need a hand?" He asked. His tone filled with contained laughter.

"I'm fine." She gritted out as she lugged her sack out of the door with Stefan moving around inside like an untrained seal.

"Ms Thompson." Bonnie called at the top of her lungs, making Damon who was only wearing his pants and in the midst of placing a black shirt on, to walk around the corner to see what Bonnie had planned in that devious mind oh hers

Her parted lips grew wet by her tongue swiping across the flesh, preparing to call for the maid once again. But not too soon, the very maid flourished out of nowhere. Nodding her head in greeting.

"Miss Bennett—" She was abruptly cut off by an irritated Bonnie's hand. Pressed betweenthem in the sign language of silence.

"Bonnie, please." Bonnie had always hated when they call her Miss Bennett. Not that she is ashamed of her name. In fact she is proud of her last name. It just made everything so business and formal. Bonnie didn't approve of the fact that the Salvatore's had maids, cooks, gardeners the lot. But each one had said that they preferred being here. Not only did they love their job, and work at their own pace. The pay was good and it was a lot better than sitting in an office all day.

Most even said, they enjoyed the company of the Salvatore's – as they treated them like people. Unlike previous employment.

She may have stopped getting them to protest against work such as being servant, but that doesn't mean she approves of it.

A little known fact she kept from the Salvatores, but of course they knew of her trying to get them to protest. Stefan and Damon had feared that was the straw that would end Giuseppe and Bonnie's bond. But of course it happened to be the last straw to seal it. He had laughed and toasted when he heard the news, stating how proud he was of her sticking by her beliefs and doing everything - even if that meant making the Salvatore's empty of workers - in her power to achieve it.

"I have some rubbish in here that needs to go out." Bonnie handed the cover make shift sack that was moving about with Stefan's body inside. The woman's eyes grew wide at the thought that Bonnie had just handed her a body for her to dispose of.

A contract is drawn to those who work for the Salvatores. That everything that happens in the Salvatore family is to be kept a lip locked secret. Almost like the FBI.

Damon's laughter rang through the house as Bonnie gave the maid a bright smile before sliding towards the bathroom where a long shower awaited her.

"Don't bury him too deep down, will you? The old man and Mom would probably like him to be around when they get back." Damon winked at the flustered woman who had finally caught onto the joke. Immediately setting about unravelling the youngest Mr Salvatore from his imprisonment.

Stefan bounded out from under the blanket. Causing the woman to gasp in fright, clutching her hand to her chest to calm the sudden racing beat of her heart.

"Sorry about that." He amended, gathering the sheets to hand it towards the woman.

"Thank you, Mr Salvatore."

"No, Thank You." With that, Stefan turned around. Looking into the room he previously was in prior to Bonnie throwing him out like rubbish. Casting a glance at Damon, who stood over by the edge of his bed typing away on his phone. One sweep told him that Bonnie wasn't present. So instead of waiting with his brother, he turned around and headed to the next door down. Bonnie's room.

Normally, before the Katherine incident. He would have hung around his brother, and be well brothers. But ever since that night, their brotherhood has been slowly -really slowly- on the mend. But even after all this time – two years. They aren't quite back to normal yet.

Sliding into the room, Stefan did a quick sweep of the area. Exactly like it has always been. One queen size bed. Walk in wardrobe. Closet, side tables, desk, window seat on the left side of the bed that over locked the woods on the Salvatore property. On the right a double set of glass doors that led out to the balcony. Designed and made by one Giuseppe Salvatore.

The colour scheme is the opposite to Damon's. While he's is adjourned in the black style. Bonnie's was cream. Matched with brown wooden bed frame, cupboards, doors etc. It was both girly, woodsy and Bonnie all in one.

Even though Bonnie didn't live here, they made this spare room her permanent one. She spent so much time sleeping over here, she might as well move out of that lonely house down near Caroline and in with them.

Stefan's father had even contacted Rudy Bennett and had arranged for Bonnie to live here with them, but still remain in the custody care of Rudy. The plan was so that she wouldn't have to bounce between two places, be alone in that house and have plenty of care and people around to make sure she is healthy and safe.

But of course, while that was sorted. Bonnie had put her foot down and said she will not be a burden and can cope just fine by herself at her own house. Regardless of how many times his parents and even himself and Damon had said they would feel better if she would move in with them. They didn't push it, all though Damon did, and went ahead and designed the room for her anyways. Even if she uses it or not, it will always be Bonnie's room.

Sliding onto the bed, Stefan propped himself up on the side. His feet crossed at the ankles as his arm rested behind his neck the other scrolling through his phone, deleting certain messages.

The opening and closing of a door, followed by small foot falls alerted Stefan to Bonnie's presence.

"You're lucky it's you and no one else." Bonnie vaguely commented, closing in towards the walk in wardrobe where she began to rummage for clothes.

Stefan kept his gaze down. Locked on his screen, knowing full well that Bonnie would be wrapped only in a towel. If the scent of hot steam closing in on the room from the joined bathroom that served to be middle ground between Damon and Bonnie's room was a given.

"What would you do if it was someone else?"

"Oh you know me, call either you or Damon." Bonnie stated with such an air of nonchalance, that it prompted Stefan to let rip a small chuckle.

Bonnie smiled at the laughter, it was always nice to hear Stefan doing anything but worry and brood. It was his thing to stress over the little bit of details. Although she noted that around Caroline and herself, he smiled and laughed more. Which actually if she thought hard on it, only happened a couple of months ago.

The curiosity side of Bonnie began to claw at her, wanting to know what had happened to Stefan to bring him to laugh so carefree without any troubles or worries. The other side, knew he would tell her and if not. It's not her business.

_Maybe he found a sleeping partner? Damon did say after sleeping with someone. You became less tensed, less stress more in a happy state. Especially when you are sleeping with someone frequently_.

Bonnie had yet to test that theory out.

"When have you ever called for either me or Damon in times like these?"

"This knowing me too well is really starting to get to me. All my jokes fall short." The mock pout that seemingly appeared without her knowledge fell the instant she realized what she had just said. Out loud. There was no way for Bonnie to take that back now. Stefan felt tears well up, a product of just how hard he was laughing. Even Bonnie, after a while started laughing at her own choice of words.

Poking her head out of the cracked door. She looked right at Stefan, her wet locks dripping on the floorboards.

"Do you dare say anything." She warned him, slipping back inside before he could catch the grin on her heart shaped lips.

"What kind of brother would pass up an opportunity such as that?"

"A very nice and loving brother who loves his sister too much to say anything mean to her." Bonnie commented, her voice growing louder as she left the vicinity of the closet and stepped onto the fluffy cream rug that was stationed in the middle of her room. Her towel closed over her hands, pressing into her damp hair to wring all the water out.

"Since when have I been the loving and nice brother?" Stefan inquired, glancing over at the long maxi dress shaped to her body. The very dress that his mom had designed for her a few years back. The dress not only gave her the impression of being taller than what she is but the green brought the colour in her hues to stand out. And the gold metal around the plunging loop in front of her chest and on the neck ties brought out those gold gleaming speaks in her eyes.

One of Stefan's favourite dresses.

"When you first called me your Sister." Different shades of greens connected, a whimsical smile graced their lips in unison.

"I was thirteen and you were twelve." Bonnie nodded her head in agreement. Sliding onto the bed, aware that like always, the air had been cleared between the two. Everything that had happened earlier all forgiven. Stefan cleared his throat before going on with his story of how and when he verbally came to call Bonnie his sister.

"It was a Wednesday, March 19th," It never ceased to amaze and impress her that Stefan could remember dates as if it was recent. "It was my birthday, Dad used the chance as another business deal when all the parents remained behind. All the kids in town were there and we were sitting by the pool when a group of boys came over and started teasing you. Calling you names, and you just sat their glaring at them, taking it stride and here's me getting pissed off the more they talked."

"And you hurt them, with your words." Bonnie added. The same words she had said back when Mary, Damon and Giuseppe had asked them what happened and why the boys left the pool running to their mothers claiming it was all Stefan's fault.

"I stuck my head up high, I could see all the parents and children staring at me. And I held you hand and said. 'They were picking on my Sister. No one picks on a Salvatore.'" Stefan commented, shaking his head at the memory of his own little self.

Bonnie could remember their expressions; Mary had tears brim across the bottom of her eyes as she smiled down at the two. Giuseppe stood tall, boosting how proud he was of his son for sticking up for his own. And Damon, he walked over to his brother. Clamped a hand onto his shoulder and smiled.

'Next time, punch them brother.' The wise words Stefan's role model gave him.

Two felt their lips grow wide apart, near splitting the flesh at the memory. Of course the moment was ruined when Damon announced his presence by slamming the bathroom door against the wall.

"They're here." He sung in a daunting voice. Re-enacting the tune from Jaws.


End file.
